1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling driving of a vehicle, which safely drives a vehicle when a brake pedal signal and an accelerator pedal signal overlap for over a predetermined time.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a brake pedal is not appropriately returned when a driver steps on the brake pedal and then steps on an accelerator pedal to accelerate travelling while operating a vehicle, the driver presses harder on the accelerator pedal. When the brake pedal is completely returned at a time when the driver presses harder on the accelerator pedal, the vehicle may be momentarily and rapidly accelerated, which may cause a dangerous situation.
Accordingly, when a signal of the accelerator pedal and a signal of the brake pedal are input while overlapping, a vehicle driving control device (for example, an engine electronic control unit (ECU)) may determine that the accelerator pedal is fixed, and limit an RPM of an engine to an idle RPM to first secure safety in driving the vehicle.
That is, when a signal of an accelerator position sensor (APS) and a signal of a brake position sensor (BPS) are input to the ECU while overlapping, the ECU performs a control so that the vehicle moves in a restricted state for safety. The aforementioned control is referred to as a smart pedal control or an accelerator pedal safety control in a business field.
However, when the signal of the APS and the signal of the BPS are input to the ECU while overlapping in the related art, the ECU limits an RPM of the engine only to an idle RPM to perform a simple control, thereby failing to cope with various situations of the driving of the vehicle.
Further, there is a problem in that the smart pedal control cannot be currently applied to an ECU of a vehicle to which a mechanical throttle control method, not an electronic throttle control (ETC), is applied.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.